


Tense Date Night

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Trans Tony Stark, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony's wearing a remote controlled vibrator, and when Pepper finds out, she thinks that's hot as hell so she drags Bucky off to have some fun.





	Tense Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for kink bingo for the square Sex Toys Worn In Public/Under Clothing. To clarify the summary if it wasn't clear: Tony's wearing the toy, but the smut is between Bucky and Pepper.

Tony pressed his lips together hard, and Pepper backpedaled. "I mean, we don't have to go if you don't want to, Tony, I just thought it would be something fun for the three of us. You know, something romantic that we can all go to without it being awkward." She glanced at Bucky worriedly, but he looked completely relaxed, shoulders loose and hands tucked in his pockets. "We can stay here tonight though."

Tony shook his head, but it was Bucky who spoke. "Don't be silly sweetheart, it's a great idea. We'd love to go, wouldn't we Tony?"

Tony was rubbing at his mouth, hand shaking infinitesimally though Pepper still saw it. "Yeah it sounds like fun."

"Okay," she said uncertainly, "great." They'd had a big discussion about not agreeing to things if they didn't want to do them, so she was going to have to take Tony's word on this, even if she had her doubts. "It starts at nine, so we'll leave here at eight."

"Sounds good," Bucky said, winking at her, and Tony nodded.

* * *

Pepper held back a sigh as she took in Tony's rigid form. He obviously wasn't having a good time, but he insisted on coming tonight. She didn't even know why he wasn't enjoying himself. It was a wine tasting! The last time they'd gone to a wine tasting together, Tony had had the time of his life, bullshitting the pretentious people around them so thoroughly that they well and truly believed every word coming out of his mouth. He'd called it one of the best dates ever, so Pepper had thought they should share that experience with Bucky, only apparently something had changed between that first time and now because he looked positively miserable.

"Listen," she said, sidling up to Bucky and hiding her mouth behind her wine glass, "I think we should just go home. Tony's not enjoying himself, but I can't convince him to admit it. I was thinking if we just told him-"

"Sugar," Bucky interrupted gently, looping an arm around her waist to keep her close. "Tony's just fine."

He sounded so confident in that opinion that she looked up at him, frowning. "Are we looking at the same person?"

"Oh we definitely are." A smirk curved on his lips. If she wasn't so worried and confused, she would pull him into a dark corner and kiss him senseless. "You see sweetheart, Tony's wearing a lil something. We didn't tell you 'cause we wanted it to be a surprise, but it's no fun if you're worried."

"I'm going to need more words than that." They could agree, at least, that Tony was wearing something, although she didn't think Bucky meant a suit the way she was thinking of it.

"He ordered this toy online," Bucky explained in a low tone so no one would overhear them. "Got it in today, was all excited and wanted to try it out. It's a vibrator. And it's got a remote." He pulled a small black remote from his pocket and showed her, casual like he didn't send a pulse of heat through her just to see it. It was so innocuous, like a car fob. Unless someone had the same style, they'd never suspect.

She reached for it, and he handed it over easily. She flicked it on, eyes searching for Tony in the crowd. His smile was strained, but he always had been good at pretending everything was fine. The old man he was talking to might have noticed something was going on, but he had no idea what. She flicked it off again. This was... heady. And sexy as fuck. "Do you think he's come at all?"

"Nah I haven't left it on long enough for that."

"God he must be _soaking_ right now."

"Probably," Bucky said, eyes flashing with heat. "I can't think about it too much though." He gave a rueful smile and glanced down at the front of his trousers. "These pants can't hide anything."

Wasn't that the truth. He was soft but there was still an obvious bulge where his cock was. Pepper could feel herself drip onto her panties, and she made a quick decision. "Bucky."

"Yeah honey?"

"Take me to the bathroom."

He threw back the rest of the wine in his cup then set it down. "Yes ma'am."

Neither of them actually knew where the bathroom was, which was a bit of a challenge to her plan, but they did find an empty room with a lock on the door, which was more than good enough. Pepper barely managed to lock it before Bucky was leaning down for a kiss, using so much tongue it should have been disgusting but instead just made her ache with need. She tried to tug up her skirt before remembering that she'd worn pants tonight, and she cursed herself for it because _what the hell she needed access and she needed it now_. She fumbled with the zipper, trying to get them off, but Bucky was kissing along her neck and she couldn't even _think_ much less work a button. Bucky managed to get them undone somehow, and she came back to herself enough while he was pushing them done to remember that she didn't want them to lay on the ground and get all dirty. The back of the door had a hook, and she hung them up through a belt loop.

She was sure-- later, when she actually had the presence of mind to think about it-- that she looked ridiculous in her underwear and a button up shirt, but Bucky clearly didn't think so given the way his eyes roved over her.

He yanked her to him even as he stepped in, lifting her up with a hand under each of her thighs. He stumbled forward until her back hit a wall, and then he switched to holding her up with one hand as the other got out his cock, and he slid inside her in one smooth motion.

She slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out, and she bit down on her palm when he started thrusting. His breathing was ragged already, and she knew that neither of them were going to last very long. She found that she did not mind in the slightest. Slowly, she brought her hand away and wove it through Bucky's hair, which he'd opted to keep down tonight. "Bucky!" she moaned when he hit it just right, and she got an answering groan from him.

" _Pepper_."

"Oh my god," she whispered, already feeling her orgasm building. Bucky was panting in her ear, his hot breath a welcome contrast to the cold of the wall at her back. She whined when she came, her entrance fluttering around Bucky's length. He fucked her hard through it, and all it took was a tug on his hair and bite on his ear lobe to make him spill inside her.

He was careful when he set her down, but it looked like his knees were barely capable of keeping himself up at the moment.

She smiled, self satisfied, and kissed him lazily. She wasn't done for the night, but right now she was warmly gratified. "Ugh we have to go back to the floor to grab Tony."

"You don't want to stay any longer?" Bucky asked, a little surprised. He pushed himself away from the wall and stepped back, giving her some space.

"Right now all I want is to get you and Tony to our bed."

He chuckled, wiping at his mouth. "Yeah alright. Here, let me just..." He reached towards her, fixing her hair and makeup as best he could.

"Better?"

He made a face.

She laughed, swatting his muscled arm just for an excuse to touch him-- as if she needed an excuse. "It'll pass muster, I'm sure." She turned around to grab her pants from the door, and when she turned back to put them on, Bucky had a look of mild panic.

"Your shirt's dirty."

She glanced down at it; it looked fine to her.

"The uh- back." He looked at the wall where he'd had her pressed just a minute ago. "It must have rubbed off. Shit I'm sorry, I didn't even think about it."

"It's fine," Pepper said, brushing at the tail of her shirt ineffectually. "How's your coat?"

Bucky turned around to show her the back, craning his head to try and see. "I think it's fine."

"It is," she confirmed. "Just let me wear it while we walk, and it'll be fine."

Bucky shrugged out of it, handing it over. "Sorry."

"It's fine Bucky," she said, laughing again. He really was the sweetest person she'd ever met. Well. Him and Tony were tied, but Bucky was more likely to say sweet things that were easy to explain to other people, and sometimes that was all she wanted.

After getting into the better lit hallway, Bucky decided that actually there was no way someone wouldn't know what they had been doing, so they headed to the car. Pepper sent Tony a text, telling him to excuse himself so they could leave, and when he didn't respond, Bucky sent short bursts through the remote until Tony called them, telling them to "Fucking stop it oh my god I can't walk like this, I'm going to fall down these stairs and break my neck and it'll be on public record that I died with a goddamn _vibrator_ up my cunt. I'm on my way just _stop it_." Bucky knew it was mostly talk though, and turned on the toy for a few seconds. "God _damn it_ ," Tony grit out.

"Better hurry up," Pepper purred into the phone, then hung up. _This_ , she decided, _was going to be a_ great _night_.


End file.
